School day gone wrong
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: The new teacher forces Naoto to take off his headphones during a test. What will happen to the boy with enhanced hearing when some jocks decide to make extra much noise? How will the new teacher and the class handle this? Read to find out!


**School day gone wrong**

Summary: The new teacher forces Naoto to take off his headphones during a test. What will happen to the boy with enhanced hearing when some jocks decide to make extra much noise? How will the new teacher and the class handle this?

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a short One Shot that came to my mind. I hope you enjoy it! Also, English isn't my first language so there might be grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Also this story isn't betaed so all mistakes are mine.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Clockwork Planet sadly isn't mine. I'm merely borrowing the characters for a while.**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Naoto's PoV**

I was really nervous. Today we would write a test that would make a great deal of the final grade. And of all days our teacher could have been ill, he chose to pick this exact day to be sick! So now we got this really shitty, strict substitute teacher to overlook the test.

I was currently headed to my classroom, where the test would take place. I had said sayonara to RyuZu because her being an 'exchange student' just coming to our school a few weeks ago didn't have to take part in the test.

When I reached the classroom, the substitute teacher called Mr. Takashi was already there in his usual black suit and tie. His blonde hair was neatly combed back and his black shoes were shining. Overall everything on this man seems to be in the right place and order.

Mr. Takashi had a grim expression on his face like he wants to be here as much as I want to be. But we all have to go through this if we want to or not.

I went straight to my seat and sit down. I took out the things I needed for this and waited for my classmates to come. Five minutes later everyone was there and Mr. Takashi started handing out the test papers. Once everybody got one we were allowed to start.

I was about to write down the answer for the first question when Mr. Takashi came towards me. "Please give me those headphones you are wearing" he said, stretching out his hand. Inwardly I started to panic. _Why do I have to give him my headphones?! Without them the noises all around me will be much too loud for me to concentrate on my test. On top of that, if I take of the headphones for too long I'll first start to become a bad headache and then, after the pain almost isn't bearable anymore, I will pass out. I can't give him my headphones!_

"Why do you want them?"

"I just have to avoid letting anyone cheat in any way. And those headphones of yours are fairly suspicious in my opinion. So, if you would be so friendly as to give me your headphones, please?" This time he said it with a little more force behind his words. I hesitated for a moment before I decided to hand over my precious neon green headphones. _I'll just have to endure the pain if I want to pass this test. I'll be fine. Hopefully._

"You can't do this! He needs those headphones!" I looked over to the person who just spoke up for me. It was Ruri Suzuki. She was a friend of mine but we weren't really close. She was a beautiful girl with long, sky-blue hair that almost reached her waist and piercing blue eyes in the same color as her hair. She was rather small for her age, only 1, 54m (5,05ft).

The answer to the question how she knew about my headphones is that I told everyone in my class and every teacher we had this year so that they know when something happens that is related to my enhanced hearing. But seemingly nobody thought about telling the substitute teacher this and he probably won't believe me if I would tell him the true reason why I always have my headphones with me.

"No buts. Now continue with your tests." Ruri looked like she was ready to protest but after Mr. Takashi put her in place with an intense glare she gave up and turned back to her sheet of paper lying before her. I gave her a thankful smile and then did the same as her. The questions really weren't that difficult, but throughout the test some jocks decided to have some fun and started to make loud noises such as bumping into the wall with their desk 'by mistake' or putting down their glass bottles a little too hard.

I tried to shut out the noises but it keeps getting harder to do. I could already feel a headache starting to develop in the back of my head. _This is not good._ I tried to oppress the pain but to no avail. Soon it was getting hard to concentrate. The letters became blurry before my eyes. Screaming from the pain I let my pen fall and grabbed my head trying to lessen the pain, but it had no effect. I didn't notice the worried looks of my classmates not the angry and annoyed but also somewhat worried look of my teacher as the world around me suddenly turned black.

 **Ruri's PoV**

When Naoto began to screaming everyone in the classroom simultaneously turned to the source of the noise. As soon as I saw him lying on the floor clearly in pain I leaped out of my seat and to my friend. "Naoto!" I screamed trying and failing to wake him up after he had fallen unconscious.

I hadn't even noticed when someone went to get the school nurse, only when she gently pushed me away from Naoto I realized that she was here. A friend of mine, Nami, gave me a tissue. I first didn't know why she did that until I realized that I had been crying. I thanked her and accepted it. Then my focus was back on Naoto who was still lying on the ground unconscious. _I just hope he is alright._

In the background I heard some guys laughing. That's right, they were the ones who put my beloved Naoto in this condition by making these noises. The worst is that they did this knowing what the consequences for Naoto would be. And all they could do was laugh! Suddenly I was very angry. No, I was furious. I was practically fuming. I turned around facing the jocks that did this to Naoto. Oh, they were going to pay for this. They hurt my precious Naoto whom I had a crush on since I first met him and that is the reason why I won't forgive them. I walked over to them and somehow got them out of the classroom. No one noticed that we were gone 'cause they were to occupied with caring for my Naoto.

Time skip 'cause you don't want to know what Ruri did to them ;p

Once I was through with them I went straight to the infirmary (1) 'cause Naoto wasn't in the classroom anymore and where else could he be. He could also be in the hospital but I know for sure that the ambulance needs more time to get here.

I opened the door quietly to see Naoto lying on one of the beds still unconscious. The whole class is gathered around him watching him with worried expressions. Even Mr. Takashi was here. Everyone knows that he isn't really the type who shows many emotions.

When I stepped into the room every head turned towards me. I felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention on me, but I made my way over to my crush nonetheless. Most of my classmates knew how I felt about Naoto, just Naoto himself was too dense to notice my feelings, and made the place directly next to Naoto's bed free for me to sit down there. I smiled at them appreciating the gesture and sat down. I took Naoto's right hand and with my free hand brushed away the hair from his sweaty forehead. I smiled at him fondly and hoped that he was okay soon. Maybe then I could finally…

Mr. Takashi startled me out of my thoughts with the words: "Could somebody now please explain to me what the hell's going on?" I looked over to our substitute teacher and began to explain: "You see, Naoto here has enhanced hearing. That means he can hear things that happen miles away. He can hear the smallest things, even if they are miles beneath us. But that also makes him really sensitive to his surroundings.

"That's why he always wears his headphones to block out the noises. And even if they're at full power he can hear just as good with them as we can without them. So, you see, he needs those headphones. They practically protect him from jocks like the ones who thought they could have a little fun and make unnecessary noises to 'play' with Naoto. But don't worry, I already made them pay and believe me, you don't want to know what I did to them." With that I turned my full attention back to Naoto and was once again blind to everything around me so I didn't notice the shocked look Mr. Takashi gave me.

 **Naoto's PoV**

Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings. When I opened my eyes, my vision was still really blurry, but I could make out that I was in the infirmary of our school. I turned to my right and saw Ruri sitting beside me holding my right hand. I was a little confused why she was doing that at first but then just decided to ignore it. I then let my eyes wander further around the room and saw all of my classmates sitting there talking or simply staring into space.

Then I spotted Mr. Takashi. I was a bit surprised to see him here but I didn't question it further. When he saw that I was awake he came over to my bed. I don't know why but suddenly I was very nervous.

"Your friend here just told me about your enhanced hearing and frankly I don't quite believe it. So, is it true?" He asked while staring at me with a look that said 'Don't-lie-to-me-or-you-will-regret-it'. So I swallowed hard and began to tell him the story of my life from how I was born with this ability to why I need to wear headphones all the time and what the consequences are if I don't. Hearing the story from the person concerning the matter seemingly made Mr. Takashi believe it (now that he has seen it for himself). Finally, after saying goodbye, the substitute teacher left the room. Instantly, Ruri turned towards me and asked how I was doing.

"Well, I still have a headache and my ears are ringing a bit. But other than that I feel fine, really." I added the last part with a little more force because Ruri didn't quite believe me. But having looked into my eyes and having seen that I was being completely honest finally satisfied her.

Suddenly I was feeling really tired and after I yawned my class also noticed that it would be best if I had a bit more rest. So, one by one, they left the room and shortly after I was finally alone. I snuggled a bit more under the covers of the bed and closed my eyes. Shortly after I was deeply asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I don't know if that is the correct term for this cause English isn't my first language.**

 **So, that is it! I hope you liked this little one-shot! Please review.**


End file.
